


Время

by KisVani



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них есть еще немного времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время

Незаданный вопрос. Не данный ответ.  
"Это больно?". "Да".  
Она знает, что он не ответит, он знает, что она не спросит. И оба знают, что бы это могло быть, но чем не будет.  
— Ты всегда был сильнее меня, – говорит Ганима.  
— Ты всегда была сильнее по-другому, – поправляет Лето.  
Пустыня меняется. Этого еще незаметно, но они оба это знают. Двое подростков на скале смотрят вдаль. Некому сказать на кого они похожи.  
Сгущаются сумерки и в небе вспыхивают звезды.  
— Это напоминает мне... – начинает Лето.  
—...мне тоже, – заканчивает Ганима.  
И они замолкают, возвращаясь в своей памяти к одной и той же картине: потерянный народ, блуждающий во тьме космоса, в надежде, что когда-нибудь они встретят мир, где смогут жить. Светлые точки среди черноты.  
— Идем, – зовет Лето.  
Они с сестрой уходят в пещеру, где еще днем разбили лагерь. У них осталось не так много времени до тех пор, пока Лето изменится настолько, что им придется отдалиться друг от друга в стиле жизни. Всего-то годы. Так мало для тех, кто помнит тысячелетия.  
Несказанные слова.  
"Я люблю тебя".  
Они знают об этом. Зачем зря сотрясать воздух? Зачем облекать мысли в слова? Они от этого меркнут и теряют свой цвет и вкус, словно вода на планетах, где ее слишком много и никто не ценит сделанного глотка.  
— Мы поменяем этот мир, – говорит Лето.  
И это звучит, как: "Мы поминаем этот мир".  
Они засыпают, обнявшись, переплетая руки и ноги. Пока это еще можно себе позволить, но время утекает с каждым ударом сердца.


End file.
